SPCT03
"Different Powers, Same Goal" (異なる力、同じ目標 Kotonaru Chikara, Onaji Mokuhyō) is the third episode of Super Pretty Cure Time. It can be read here. Synopsis At a Friday night, a couple of days after Hibari and Kaori first got their powers, they come across a newscast giving a report about them, identifying them as "mysterious vigilantes in cosplay outfits" and showing footage of them battling Seisuiki Banki and the Neo-Unicorn Fangire from that day. Upon noticing each other in the blurry footage shown during the report, the girls decide to find out who the "other Cure" from said footage is, beginning their search the following week, at school. As she's about to leave for recess, Hibari is approached by Koike Wakana, who too has seen the report and is incredibly excited about the existance of what she believes to be -- and actually are -- magical girls. Hibari tries to calm her down, and Wakana explains that she can't help it, as magical girls have been "a ginormous part of her life" ever since her childhood. Then, as Wakana leaves for cheerleading practice, Hibari and Machalcon have a little talk in which Hibari states that she is sure Wakana isn't the other Cure. While this happens, at Shin-Gaiark's headquarters, Fukeccio introduces his new BankiJyu, Dozer Banki, to Batcheerina, after a long speech on how proud he is of creating him. Back at Takei Middle School, at the rooftops, Hibari and Kaori decide to rest from their simultaneous "other Cure" search, which they decide to tell each other about, although Kaori doesn't think Hibari will understand what she's going through. Hibari urges her to tell anyway, as "friends aren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other". Then, Barnabas shows up, startling Hibari, and Kaori gives up and tells her about her secrety identity. This causes Hibari to burst into laughter before revealing that she is a Pretty Cure as well and announcing that "now they can be allies of justice together". The girls' bonding moment is interrupted by the arrival of Dozer Banki, forcing the girls to transform together for the first time. After Cure Velocity makes a comment about Cure Fangoria's costume, the two put up a fight against him, and at one point Velocity has a new idea for an attack, Pretty Cure Mach Hundred Crack Fist, followed by Dozer Banki being destroyed by Fangoria's Empress Moonbreaker, and Velocity congratulating Fangoria for this. Later, as the girls are on their way back home, they are properly introduced to each other's non-human companions, with Machalcon calling Kaori pretty. Then, Hibari and Kaori decide to become a team for good, knowing that, despite their different powers, they share a goal of protecting the innocent from the forces of evil. The episode ends with the four staring at the afternoon sky as Hibari makes a remark that something good may be starting for both of them. Major Events *News of Pretty Cure's exploits start to spread. *Hibari and Kaori find out about each other's powers and become an official team, despite their distinct abilities. Trivia *Only Exception, the British boy band mentioned at the beginning of the episode, is an obvious reference to One Direction. *The new attack Cure Velocity creates, "Pretty Cure Mach Hundred Crack Fist", is an inside reference to a scene from GP23 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger; said scene is itself a reference to Fist of the North Star. *The final scene of the episode, in which Hibari and Kaori decided to become a team despite their differences, is acted out in a way that mirrors the first version of their parent shows' original Super Hero Time opening bumper. Characters *Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity *Engine Machalcon *Kurenai Kaori / Cure Fangoria *Barnabas *Koike Wakana *Earth Pollution Minister Fukeccio *Pollution President Batcheerina *Water Pollution Minister Dorojones *Air Pollution Minister Kebrunhilde *Dozer Banki Category:Super Pretty Cure Time Episodes Category:Episodes